


The Easy Ones

by lamerezouille



Series: A Weird Pairing Experience [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron swims in post-sex bliss, and then he doesn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so the Weird Pairing Hat decided I should write incest, so here it is. My cheeks feel a little warm only thinking I wrote this, but alas! the Hat wants what the Hat wants.

  
Ron was dozing off, spent and contented, warm sunshine on his face and the warm body of a beautiful woman folded around him. Life had never been better. He lazily stroked her hair and sighed with contentment.

‘Happy about something, are you?’ Ginny mumbled playfully, her head still tucked in the crook of her brother’s arm.

‘D’you need to ask? After the hour we’ve just had I thought for sure you’d screamed your voice off, you little banshee.’

She punched his arm half-heartedly and said, ‘Who’re you calling little, you monstrous half-giant?’

He snorted and rolled around on the bed, so that he was just above her, his long nose lightly brushing hers. ‘Oh no, you’re definitely not _little_ ,’ he said with a smile as he cupped her two very generous breasts. ‘Not where it counts, at least.’

She flushed a little, her cheeks and upper chest colouring a light pink and he could sense that as soon as he was ready, she would totally be up for round two. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, enjoying the nice slide of tongue against tongue. When he broke the kiss he could feel her nipples hardening under his thumbs and his own penis filling more quickly than it should have, so soon after having been so thoroughly exerted.

‘I’m so glad we finally did this,’ he said.

‘Oh yes, all this tension was killing me, but I didn’t dare make a move, what with our… _situation_ ,’ Ginny answered, arching a little to give him better access to her long neck, which Ron had discovered earlier was very sensitive. Round two it was.

‘Indeed, I don’t think _that_ is quite what Mum had in mind when she suggested you’d take the room Harry freed when he went and shacked up with Lavender.’

‘God! Don’t talk about Mum right now, it’s gonna ruin the mood,’ Ginny demanded. But as she finished her sentence with a moan caused by Ron’s tongue on her right breast, he didn’t take it too much to heart. ‘I’m so glad we went without all the drama the sibling thing could have caused.’

Ron paused in his ministrations to look up at his sister with a huge smile. ‘Drama? What drama? We already know and like each other and we now even live together! No need for all this relationship bullshit; you’re the easiest girl I ever had.’

The minute he said it, Ron knew he’d made a mistake. Ginny’s expression had just turned completely cold and all the signals announcing round two were quickly going off.

‘Ronald Bilius Weasley,’ she said with an air reminding him of their mother in a way that killed the mood twice over. ‘Are you saying I’m _easy_?’

And then she punched his arm again, this time not so half-heartedly anymore.

‘No, no,’ Ron tried to backpedal. ‘I’m just saying you’re _easier_ —’ he cut himself off immediately, realizing his choice of words wasn’t the most fortunate. ‘It’s just, with you, we already have a _connection_ , you know?’ He could see her features softening a little at that, so he went on, ‘I don’t have to pretend, and to be careful not to let show too much of me too soon, because we already know each other, right? You’re not _easy_ as in sluttish or anything; it’s just that, with you, for once, I actually know what I’m doing. I can be myself.’

Ginny was smiling at him now, and her eyes were soft with something akin to fondness.

‘And let’s be honest, Ginny,’ Ron added, because too much openness needed to be tampered by a little teasing. ‘You being my sister and all that, it makes you quite _handy_ , doesn’t it?’

She rolled her eyes at his cheekiness and pulled him back over her. ‘Yes, Ron,’ she said with a faked long-suffering sigh. ‘I’ll let you have sex with me again.’

Ron kissed her and grinned. There definitely was going to be a round two.  



End file.
